


He couldn't lie to himself anymore

by laura5ofia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura5ofia/pseuds/laura5ofia
Summary: The day Harry Potter saw Draco Malfoy in a different way, was never able to see him as another classmate again. The feelings he has towards the blond are killing him, and not knowing if he likes him back is making him crazy. It escalates so much that he decides to do something about it. / Drarry/slash/ three-shot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. The realization

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a translation from a fic I wrote originally in Spanish. Though is basically the same story, I did change some parts and added a few more things to make it feel more complete. I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes or any weird things you encounter through it, English isn’t my first language. This fic will have three parts, but the more explicit content (slash, lemon) will be primarily on the last chapter. I’ll do my best to upload weekly, but I’ll make no promises. Please enjoy and tell me how you are liking it.

He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. Desire was killing him; it corrodes his insides like a single water drop would, even with the strongest of steels if it was an everyday thing.  
In that throbbing and chaotic moment of his life, Harry Potter no longer remembered who the hell had made that observation; that "¿Is it me, or Malfoy gets hotter by the day?" said into the air that had been responsible for putting the goddammed gears in his brain into movement and that now, almost a year later, had him at the edge of collapsing.  
The only thing that Harry remembered about that moment is that when the shameless commentary got to his ears, he looked up instinctively to find, in fact, Draco Malfoy, who seemed engaged in a light conversation with some Slytherin. He looked relaxed and every few words he would laugh in a sincere and clear way that Harry didn’t remember having ever heard coming out of the boy´s mouth.  
A sunbeam reached his platinum hair making it shine with a pale gleam; he encountered slim and angular factions, with elegant cheekbones and pink and thin lips. His eyes looked warm and were half-closed from all the laughter. The afternoon heat and the animated conversation gave his cheeks a delicate, but hypnotizing blush and, with all that was going on, Harry was only able to think that his face was simply beautiful.  
If at that moment, he would´ve been told that he was checking Malfoy out, he would´ve denied it and would´ve even felt offended; but now wanting to watch those long legs walk gracefully through the halls, along with that strong and sharp back, finished with a perfect and round butt that he fervently wanted to grab with his hands, had become almost a routine. Letting his eyes wander over the exposed and pale collarbone and, wishing to be “Advanced potions” just to be held by those delicate and precise fingers, became as natural as breathing. That day being faced by such a view, Harry´s heart skipped a beat, or maybe two. And in that moment of enlightenment, everything had gone to hell.  
He didn’t really notice that something was different until he found himself interrupting his routinary life to ask himself where Draco Malfoy could be, and which were his chances of bumping into the blond in this or that aisle. He discovered himself daydreaming in transformations class about situations, each one more preposterous than the previous one, in which Malfoy and his cronies would bet that the blond wouldn’t have the guts to ask Harry on a date, or that they got potions detention together (as if he would ever get into detention) and that in that time they would get to know each other, becoming friends and later something else. And in that train of thought much more others flooded his mind.  
He had located the place where Malfoy sat at the great hall and, unconsciously, had started seating exactly in front, where he could easily shoot non-stop and uncontainable glances to the fellow in question, who didn´t appear to sense the dreamy eyes that were fixed on his smile. He also knew the schedule of some of his classes and in the ones they shared, potions and herbology, though he didn’t try to be his partner, he did sit in the closest spot to the slytherin he could find.  
Even without taking into consideration the fact that Malfoy didn´t get out of his head, just with the butterflies, Harry felt in his stomach every time that at the turn of a corner he got a glimpse of the silver hair, was more than enough for one to realize that he was starting to develop a little crush on the blond; and not even his stupid and stubborn teenager mind could have denied a so tangible and evident truth.  
He thought that, as had happened previously with Cho and Ginny, after a couple of months he would’ve forgotten about all that bullshit and his life would come back to his usual “tranquility”. But how life wouldn´t stop showing him, he was never right. Six months had gone by and there wasn´t a single day in which he didn´t sigh looking into the horizon, thinking about the swing of blond lashes and crawling whispers his poisoned brain could not decipher.  
Despite all of this, the real concern didn’t come till a freezing night of February. Quidditch training for the Gryffindor team, was programmed for six in the afternoon right after Slytherin´s that was supposed to finish by 5:30. Because of this lapse of time between both trainings, Harry, who was deliberately early every time, could almost never see Malfoy. That Wednesday though, at 5:50 while he approached the playing field, Harry saw some green silhouettes descending to the ground. He delayed what he could his arrival to avoid any awkward encounter with the green and silver guys, just because of the well-known roughness that existed between both teams.  
Finally, he forced himself to go on because Ron and Ginny were hurrying him to get on time, they had to give the few hours they had the best use they could since just in two weeks they had a match against Ravenclaw´s team. At the entrance, they encountered some slytherins who shot them some hostile glances, but there wasn´t any Malfoy at sight.  
Being already settled in the place, Harry gave the members of Gryffindor´s team commands for a basic warm-up that he didn´t follow himself. Without it being a complete lie, he told his teammates that he needed to use the restroom for a minute, that he´d be right back. His mind and his head were competing to see which one could go faster. When he saw all the guys of the other team had left, but there wasn´t any sign of his childhood enemy, he thought that he might really had been absent that day. Nevertheless, something inside told him that there was a tiny chance of finding Malfoy there, and, aware as we are of his little obsession, we know he wasn´t one to let go of such an opportunity.  
Sitting at the back in a bench, with his pale torso exposed and a big bruise under his ribs, was the source of Harry Potter´s sighs. Harry went unnoticed for about a minute after coming in, but when he approached the toilets to fulfill he´s official purpose of being there, the blond noticed his presence and immediately stopped the healing charm he was using on himself to direct his attention to the newcomer.  
Harry´s brain froze. He felt guilty for escaping just to see if Malfoy was there, and even more for having been enjoying the view of the strong shoulder blades and the soft movement of the accurate hand moving the wand. But Malfoy didn´t have a way to know that ¿Right? He thought about the thousand greetings he had imagined for the even more imaginary encounters; in which they did say hello when they met at any place.  
He waited for way too long and the moment of greeting him had already passed, Malfoy was about to return to his labor when Harry´s stupid and without filter tongue spitted a “Malfoy” alongside with a clumsy head nod. The alluded was surprised by the interaction attempt, so much, that it took him at least thirty seconds, an eternity for poor Harry that was already feeling really stupid, to answer back with a harsh “Potter” and taking the conversation as over, got back to what he was doing. Harry without knowing what to do, approached the closest urinal and while he got down to his business, had some time to think what he´d do next.  
If he left without saying anything else to the slytherin, talking to him on a future occasion would be twice as hard and awkward. Despite being conscious of this fact, he couldn´t find that alleged courage every Gryffindor had within to start any kind of conversation and, anyway, it wasn’t like he had thought something really bright to say to the guy.  
While he zipped up his trousers and adjusted the button, took a deep breath, and made a resolution. He would dive right in and would talk to him, no matter if he ended up being insulted, or even worst, ignored.  
When Harry turned around to address Malfoy, he saw he was already getting into his quidditch t-shirt and quickly said “That Bludger must had hit you really hard, that looks really painful”. This time Malfoy seemed prepared for the attempt of conversation, because he just sighed and with a resigned tone said “It wasn´t a Bludger, it was the idiot of Goyle that doesn´t seem capable of controlling that bat. It looks like he isn’t able to coordinate his hands with his sight”. Harry was really surprised, in first place, that he didn´t got sent to hell immediately, and second, that he received an answer that seemed to be part of an actual conversation.  
Malfoy took Harry´s excited and confused silence for Quidditch machinations. “I just hope you don´t take this as an advantage for next game,” he said after a minute raising a thin eyebrow. “I hadn’t even thought about it” Harry quickly responded, who felt he could drown at any moment in one of the waves the blond hair made as it flickered. The other young man, who didn’t seem to be aware of the spark that burned inside his interlocutor, continued with his skeptical and incredulous attitude. “Yeah sure, like a team Captain isn’t always thinking about new strategies to win” “Quidditch isn’t eeeeverything I think about. Seriously” To that commentary, the Slytherin made a face that mixed yeah, sure and how do you dare to affirm such thing? So perfectly, that Harry couldn’t help but let out some laughter, which in his ears sounded clear and calm. Luckily, because he was truly dying on the inside. He was filled with the need to laugh even more, to scream, to fly, when Malfoy returned to him a shy and white smile. Still smiling, and much to his regret, Harry tried to excuse himself by saying “I really wasn´t. But well, I should get going; the guys are waiting for me”. Yet, the only thing that was able to get this time was a head nod. Before he finally crossed the door that would take him into the playground, Harry turned his head and made one last comment. “Try applying dittany and aloe, it will get rid of the pain right away” The blond taken by surprise by such act of camaraderie, just muttered a dry “Thanks”. Harry dealt his final blow by saying “No problem, see you later” and got out feeling like he had just won the quidditch tournament and the cup of the houses the same day.  
That night, after struggling at least one hour with the butterflies that swirled in his tummy and with Ron´s snoring, he could finally fall into a happy and calm sleep.  
The trouble began when, a couple of ours latter he woke up all sweaty and with the vivid image in his mind of his lips on Malfoy’s well-defined collarbone, going down his naked chest while he grabbed firmly those rounded buttocks. The blond letting out small pleasure moans while he traveled leaving a track of kisses that each time headed more and more towards south…  
¡Arghhh! Damn it. Damned hormonal teenager body. Damned Malfoy. Why did he have to be so stupidly sexy with his elegant movements and blinding smile? Why did he have to take Harry to the point of having to deal with his throbbing boner, which now formed a notorious tent on his pajama pants?  
He did what had to be done. He introduced his hand inside his pants and slowly, with movements that were more urgent and quicker by the time, the picture of Malfoy with his naked torso and the thought of all that he wanted to do with him, took him to have one of the most pleasurable orgasms he had had in a really long time.  
Just the next morning, after waking up with the sticky crime scene all over his abdomen and torso, did he realize that he was completely and hopelessly in love with Draco Malfoy.  
Since that fateful day, behaving like a civilized human being around Malfoy began to be deliberately impossible. For the perceptive Hermione, it was already more than obvious that something was up with him, he was being so evident that it was getting impossible even for Ron not to notice his in love schoolgirl like behavior. “Man, are you sure one of those crazy fans didn’t give you one of those love potions? You are acting really strange” “I told you a hundred times, ¡No!” “You can never be sure, why don’t you give Mrs. Pomfrey a visit, Harry?” interfered a smiley Hermione, fully aware that what happened had nothing to do with a love potion.  
Harry could not help his cheeks getting slightly pink every time he saw the blond slid through the corridors. In the classes they had together he couldn’t get himself to think and each time they shared frugal greetings, he felt as though his heart was about to explode and his knees were made of jelly. Well yes, now he and Malfoy greeted each other every time they got to class or when they met before quidditch training (something that started to happen quite often after the previously mentioned encounter). When they were surrounded by a lot of people, they limited to what Harry called in his mind ‘The manly head nod’ that was accompanied from time to time with a “Malfoy” and another nod, “Potter”. When they were in a mostly empty hall the thing went even up to “How did you like herbology class today? Sprout was really harsh with all the homework she left” or “I saw an asteroid rain in my start chart, isn´t that cool?”. And what really kept Harry alive was that when he bumped into the Slytherin before practice he could enjoy a conversation that a pair of friends could perfectly have, in which Malfoy with his soft eyes gave him smiles and from time to time he would burst in to laughter.  
Honestly, after the encounter with Malfoy in the locker room, he had spent the whole training mind slapping himself for how stupid he should have sounded and for how awkward his strained and sad attempts to establish a conversation must have been to the blond. Nonetheless, the not in his throat and the desire to hit a wall with his head till he got Malfoy out, or at least till he forgot that he had behaved as if the two neurons that he had weren´t able to synapse, vanished three days later when, before potions class, Malfoy smiled and lightly waved at him. Harry, astonished, almost chokes with a “H-He-ey” that nearly came too late. In that moment in his mind the hitting the wall turned into patting his back, congratulating himself for his previous courage as if the feeling of shame was something strange to him.  
Around two more months went by in this dynamic. The greetings, the little chats, and the smiles were the only things Harry could get out of Malfoy. It was all too…friendly. And one shall not misunderstand Harry. He really enjoyed the moments shared with the cheerful, vivacious, and kind (recently discovered qualities) boy; he loved having him as a friend because he was someone, Harry could talk about quidditch, potions, and even life around the castle with. But it wasn’t enough. He needed more. More of Malfoy. More of that murmured words in his ears, more of that blond hair slipping through his fingers, more of that silky skin under his lips. All of what left Harry with three problems, without taking into account the exams and millions of papers he had due.  
In first place were the non-stop wet dreams. Each night he found himself caressing his rock-hard erection thinking about the pictures he had just woke up with. Malfoy naked and calling his name, Malfoy with his swollen lips around one of Harry’s balls, Malfoy all in fours with his ass in the air ready for him. It was hard looking him in the face the next day after having desecrated his image in such vile way.  
The other one was that Hermione, besides realizing that Harry was having a crush, was getting alarmingly close to finding out who it was on. This had two implications: Someone else knowing about his feelings for Malfoy made them twice as real and, it also meant that he was giving enough sings for it to be evident, which could put him in a lot of trouble. Hermione being as smart and perceptive as she was, didn’t outperform Malfoy by much. If Hermione ended up adding two plus two, how long would it before Malfoy did as well? He wouldn’t be able to deal with the rejection of someone he craved so much; just thinking about never getting to kiss him, touch him and make him his kept him awake at night as much as his desire for him.  
And the last problem was highly related to this concern. The days went by and the relationship didn´t progress. They only spent together a few minutes per day and their chats would not transcend to anything but banalities. The only things he knew about Malfoy were that he was incredibly intelligent and kind (besides that the fact that he couldn't be hotter), and everything that was of public knowledge. He didn´t even know if Malfoy would be up to being something more than friends with a guy, and especially if that guy was Harry Potter. For him, this new relationship with Harry might only be that of just another friend.  
Whatever it was the situation, he had to do something to be aware of his odds. He needed to take matters into his hands before his overflowing libido made him explode and everything got out of control.  
A long hour into a transformations class had gone by and Harry hadn’t heard a single word that was coming out of Professor McGonagall’s mouth after she said something about transfiguring kitties into cheetahs. The only thing Harry was capable of imagining was Malfoy wiggling a spotted tail that came out of his butt as he slowly walked in his direction.  
Apparently, the severe professor noticed, if not the bulged that was starting to form in his trousers, his lost gaze and his flushed cheeks. “Mr. Potter will tell us, with ease, the precise words for the feline evolving spell” “Uhh…err” “I thought so. Now please focus on the lecture and leave all those fantasies for when they are appropriate”. Everyone laughed and the young Gryffindor’s face turned more crimson than his tie. After that public humiliation for not being able to control his hormones, Harry just couldn’t take it anymore. He decided that after the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match the next Saturday, he would tell Malfoy about his feelings by any means.


	2. The resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. The second chapter has arrived. I really hope you like this baby and enjoy the story. The third chapter is on its way, but in the meantime please tell me how you are liking the fic.

It was Friday already and Harry started to feel a huge pressure sitting on his chest and it wasn’t exactly nervousness for the match, as Ron suggested after watching him bit compulsively his thumb in magic history class. He was terrified of what might happen and he couldn´t back off now because he had made the huge mistake of telling Hermione about his plan. Well, he hadn’t had much of a choice really. Apparently, two days prior, his staring at Malfoy’s butt in the great hall had been a little over excessive and his friend wasn’t having in it anymore. “You know, if I have to listen you sigh one more time, I´m going to tell him how bad you want to snog his Slytherin face,” she said in an angry whisper. “I´m telling him after the game” he answered alarmed, looking around the table to see if someone had been listening to their conversation. She shot Harry a glance that said you better, and he was certain she wasn’t joking about telling Malfoy. Nevertheless, her face went from threatening to excited in an instant. “Oh! I can´t wait to see the two of you together, you’ll be so cute” “How do you know he isn’t just going to laugh in my face?” “Please, Harry. Are you really that oblivious? I bet he is waiting for you to say something. I´ve seen the way he looks at you when you pass near him in the halls. The other day he was stripping you in his mind on potions when you were chopping that garlic. I was doubting he liked you too, but those eyes he made when you smiled at him in the great hall on Monday made it more clear for me”  
So yeah, Hermione had lifted his spirits a little, but he was still skeptical about Malfoy’s disposition towards him. Anyways, he didn’t have much of a choice now with the brightest witch of his generation watching his every move; he had to give in to his desires and possibly make the move that would keep him curled under his bed for the next month.   
On Saturday morning Harry woke up feeling rather sick. He had passed the last night with few hours of sleep. The memories of his stupidity kept haunting him and all he could do was think about how dumb he should have seemed to Malfoy when, in herbology class, he had stared at him for a little too long for it to be normal, admiring the agility of the other boy’s long fingers as he divided and selected leaves from a plant whose name Harry hadn’t bothered to memorize. He stood there, hypnotized by the sinuous way those blond eyebrows curled in concentration, for so long that the implied ended up realizing he was being watched. He didn’t act on the defensive side, as he would have years prior; on the contrary, he smiled and asked Harry whether he needed some leaves and offered to give him some because he had to spare. Harry without knowing what else to do, nodded like the idiot he was and extended his hand to receive the handful Malfoy was offering him from the opposite side of the table. He grabbed them being careful not to touch the blonde’s skin because he would have bet all he had stored in Gringotts, that if he did, he’d melt into a flushed lovesick puddle.   
After watching him stare at the leaves for about three minutes without knowing what the hell to with them, Hermione couldn’t take it anymore. “You have to remove the veins, Harry” said in an urgent whisper without looking at him while she did the task herself. Apparently, Harry took too much time processing the information because he heard “Hurry up! Get it done already” as if it was his subconscious trying to save him from dying from embarrassment; but no luck, it was Hermione again.  
Waking up from his frozen state, he got to work. While he removed the vein of one of the leaves in a sloppy way that ruined most of it, he could feel Malfoy’s burning gaze on him. And of course, when he was finished, his eyes rose to meet those piercing grey ones. Harry’s cheeks turned pink as Malfoy shot him a look that said Are you kidding me? and Harry added that moment to his list “Things not to do in front of your crush”. Malfoy encircled the table slowly, and Harry´s heartbeat speed increased inversely proportional to the distance between him and Malfoy. When he was by Harry’s side, he reached for a leaf and as he did so, his hand gently brushed the skin of Harry´s forearm. Feeling the soft and warm skin against his own made his chest bump and the back of his neck burn.  
“You should cut first like this, then you have to pull aside the leftover, and now you can remove the vein. Come on, now you try. But remember to be careful, we don’t want to spoil any more leaves. This is a rare variety that can only be found in Africa”  
Harry, being aware of how strange it would be to just stare at Malfoy some more, being delighted with his smooth words and the way his gray eyes looked with the warm lighting of the greenhouse, did as told and followed Malfoy’s instructions step by step without daring to look at the blond. He extracted successfully the needed part of the rare African leaf and his stomach dropped to his feet when he looked up and found a gaze so warm and caring that he went speechless. All he could manage to do was raise the vein and show it to Malfoy like a little kid would with his favorite teacher. “You did perfect,” said Malfoy cheerfully like he was indeed a proud teacher and went back to his place.   
Then yes, Malfoy must have thought that his brain was the size of a peanut. Nevertheless, far from being kept up only by the embarrassment, the memory of his soft skin against his own was making Harry shift around in the covers and he would shiver just by remembering how the icy gaze didn’t seem to abandon him for the rest of the class. More than ever Harry desired to touch him, kiss him, bit him, and rub himself all over that precious pale skin. Yet, in order to do all that, he had to make the first move, and furthermore, Malfoy had to accept at least to go on a date with him. Even though Hermione was sure he would (she was now a hundred percent after that herbology class), Harry wasn’t so much. There still wasn’t any proof of Malfoy being into guys and Harry didn’t think highly enough of himself to be Draco Malfoy’s boyfriend material. Whatever was the case Harry would talk because otherwise, he was going to implode.   
With a knotted stomach and the resolution in mind, he headed towards the quidditch field. Trying not to acknowledge the roaring multitude that was there to watch the game, he led his team from the locker room to the center of the field. When Mrs. Hooch made all the players shake hands, the determined and defiant look that Malfoy gave him, triggered a reaction in his nerves, which twitched all over his body until they reached his crotch, which gave a throbbing and hardened a little. What was going on inside of him must have shown in his face, for Malfoy gave a sly smile. "Good luck Potter” and Harry’s only response was a small but noticeable shudder. Malfoy chuckled a little “It seems you're really going to need it." And Harry agreed, Gryffindor's team was in big trouble.  
The match was a disaster. Harry was trying hard to clear his mind and look for the golden ball, but his eyes always landed on Malfoy who furrowed the air with his waving hair and rosy cheeks. Harry was off his game and was performing so horribly that Ginny smacked him a couple of times in the head as she told him to “be bloody useful”. After a good whole hour of making a fool of himself, Harry heard cheering from the bleachers. He started looking in all directions and spotted a golden flash with his peripherical vision just a little behind of him at his left. He immediately turned his broom in that direction and managed to get a glimpse of his opponent rushing from below to where the action was occurring.   
The snitch was now half a meter away from his incredibly stretched arm. The race towards it was almost a nosedive because the snitch was flying down while getting away. Malfoy was a little behind but the high of the golden ball was starting to favor him. Harry pushed his broom to its maximum speed and could almost feel the flutter of the little wings against his palm. As his hand closed around the snitch, he felt that something pushed him off the broom from below. With his free hand, Harry tried not to fall grabbing the wooden part but was slipping by the second. Suddenly something pulled Harry up by his cloak and helped him take a better hold of the broom and even set one leg across it.   
When Harry wasn’t unstable anymore, was able to see the person who had helped him; and yes, as he had expected he found the icy grey eyes planted on him. Harry was panting and tried to thank Malfoy but before Harry could say anything he just sighed and returned to the ground. As if a silencing spell had just been broken, Harry was abruptly able to hear the roaring multitude of Gryffindors that were cheering in the ground. He made his way down with mixed feelings fighting their way through him. From one side was the euphory of the victory that the snitch in his hand reminded him of, but from the other side was the sinking feeling in his stomach when he remembered the look Malfoy gave him.  
Already in the locker room, he endured all of what the team had to say to him. It involved mostly yelling and some fairly earned threats which included three weeks of glued legs from Ginny and a request to McGonagall to switch team captain if he didn’t perform better on the next matches. He sat there feeling tiny as everyone let out their anger against him for his poor performance when he had pushed them to the limits on each training session they ever had.  
After what felt like hours, the whole team headed to the common room to celebrate the triumph. Harry didn’t really feel like partying, he just wanted to shower and go to bed. Talking to Malfoy at that moment felt like a terrible idea and he wasn’t in the mood for a love confession and supposed the implicated wasn’t either; he’d deal with Hermione’s anger and then convince her to give him a couple more days; she wasn’t that cold-hearted anyways.  
He sighed and as he turned to walk towards the showers, was surprised to meet his biggest source of distraction. Draco Malfoy was staring at him, back against a pillar and arms crossed. Harry screamed internally but, on the outside, just opened his eyes widely. For how long had he been there? Not much, Harry concluded. Only about five minutes had passed since his teammates left, and the hell they would have said something about the intruder. An even more important and puzzling question was, why was he there? If Slytherin had won the match it would be understandable for Malfoy to go and try to rub it in Harry’s face, but they hadn’t and not even the Hufflepuffs congratulated them after being beaten.   
So, trying not to be rude Harry made the only obvious question. “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” The blond raised both eyebrows as if being surprised for not being the first one to speak and responded, “Oh you know, making sure your pals hadn’t kick your ass and left you here crying alone” Harry gave him the weirdest of looks and said, “Emm… thanks, but the guys would never do that to me”. “No worries. I figured if I had saved the mighty Harry Potter one time today it wouldn’t hurt doing it twice, but I’m guessing what I thought would be more accurate if we went to Durmstrang”  
Harry felt his face heating, although he was pretty sure each of Malfoy’s words had been said with taunt. “Nice to know how you think about me” Malfoy looked offended and said gesturing with his hands “That’s what the Magic community thinks about you. I just think you were the opposite of a hero today. You screwed up really bad on the game, but somehow you found a way to catch that snitch before I did. In the shower, I came up with the theory that maybe is life repaying you for always being the good guy. I named it The Saint’s Good Luck”   
Harry was speechless. The image of the Slytherin in the shower thinking about him was stuck on his head and was making a mess out of him. He had trouble following the conversation and was only able to respond to what made less sense to him. “I’m no hero and I’m not always nice. Last year everyone thought I was pretty annoying” “Oh please. Like you didn’t save every person that you encounter and was in any sort of danger. You’d run and risk your own life for any dumbass who crossed your path. But you just can’t help it. It runs in your veins being selfless and brave, and sweet and… and” and he shut his mouth. His cold façade was suddenly broken and he turned red from his neck till the roots of his platinum hair. Harry smiled as he felt a sudden lightness all over him and a little bit of hope began crawling from the dark pit Harry had burry it in.  
He looked at Malfoy who didn’t know what to do with himself; he looked awkward and nothing like he usually did, he didn’t know how to arrange his arms and just scratched his head awkwardly. Harry walked in his direction and stopped about one meter away from where his interlocutor was. “The only thing I’ve ever been proud of is my quidditch skills. I might not be the best, but the hell I’m good. There’s a reason I was off tonight. It´s just been wanting to ask you som…” Malfoy back to being himself cut Harry off raising one hand. “I think I know what it is that you want to tell me and that distracted you so much that the snitch tingled your nose and you didn’t even notice” he took a deep breath and looked at Harry’s now pale face. “After that day we met in here it was impossible for me not to notice you around the castle. And I’m telling you, even Weasley should have noticed the huge crush you have on me”   
Harry in the embarrassing state he was in, managed to laugh awkwardly and said shyly “Ron kinda knew something was up”  
“See? You were that bloody obvious. I wonder how it didn’t end up in the Daily Prophet. Anyway” he continued as Harry was about to argue about how no one cared about his love life. “some time went by and suddenly I couldn’t get you out of my head. I started noticing things I hadn’t when I was too busy hating you” “What things?” asked Harry with a curiosity that was able to overcome the excitement and awkwardness of the moment. Malfoy, taken by surprise by Harry’s boldness, blushed and looked as he immediately wanted to take those words back. “Em, you know… like how attractive you look with that messy hair that looks as you just woke up or the way you smile and laugh, so warm and bright. I don’t know stuff like that. The point here is that I kinda started falling you. I was sure you’d notice all the flirting and the looks I couldn’t control, but it appears only Granger did. And then I realized this couldn’t be happening to me. Me, Draco Malfoy falling into the biggest of clichés? Crushing on the hero, the great Chosen one. No. That’s for silly girls. Come on, I have some pride”   
Harry just raised an eyebrow and walked a little bit closer to the blond. He wasn’t enterally sure how to handle the situation. It wasn’t every day that someone tells you they have a crush on you and then tells you off because a bunch of girls like you as well. As clumsy as Harry was, he tried his best to put on a seductive look and moved even closer to Malfoy. “You know that none of those girls, that are less than what you think, occupy one millimeter of space in my head. It has one and only resident that just keeps popping up every second of the day and night. And today I found out that he thinks I’m a hero when the truth is that he is an actual hero. You see, he saved my life today and I didn’t even have the chance to thank him for it.”  
Their faces were now a few centimeters from one another. Harry could feel Malfoy’s heavy breathing on his nose. Apparently, the proximity and Harry’s heat were making Malfoy’s head all fuzzy because what Harry said seemed to start making sense. “You are right, I am a hero. How rude of not to show how grateful you are. Maybe you are not that much of a good guy, after all, those girls are following a fake lead. Though a thank you would very much be appreciated” Harry listened to all that babble with a wide smile on his face and when Malfoy was finished talking, he just closed the distance and placed his lips gently over his.


	3. The consumation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Here I present to you the third chapter. As a warning, I must say this chapter contains sexually explicit content, slash, lemon, whatever you call it. I hope you enjoy the reading and the ending to this story. Please tell me what you think of it.

At first, Malfoy was reticent to acknowledge the kiss. Maybe he still wasn’t convinced by Harry’s arguments, maybe Harry needed to try another tactic to vanish Malfoy’s doubts away for good. Still, lips touching and with his heart pounding, Harry reached and placed one hand on Malfoy’s waist and then tangled his fingers on the soft platinum hair, finally, and with a soft caress made his way till the intersection of the back of the neck and the roots of the hair. With a soft pressure, he deepened the kiss and started moving his mouth. It took a few seconds for Malfoy to start responding, but when he did Harry experienced a zero-gravity feeling; his chest fluttered as if a million butterflies had just taken off and flown to every part of his body.  
Malfoy’s kiss was slow, hesitant at first, but as the minutes went by it became more and more heated. Harry was delighted with the smooth touch and the sweet taste Malfoy had. The warmth his body irradiated was slowly consuming Harry’s entire being. Suddenly, Malfoy broke the kiss. Harry, a little bit confused shot him an interrogative look. “My God” then said Malfoy in an exasperated murmur. “My will is too weak. I wasn´t supposed to give in this easy.” He made a pause to erase Harry´s smile with a brush of his finger. “But …” Harry urged him to continue. “But fuck it. This feels too good not to do it.” And then he pulled Harry in for a fierce kiss that he was more than happy to return.  
Harry felt a cold touch in his back through the fabric of his shirt and felt a strong grip on his waist. He reciprocated by placing one hand on Malfoy’s jaw and the other one on his chest. The kisses started getting shorter and more desperate. The heat between the two has started to increase exponentially; Malfoy’s hand left a burning trail as it descended through Harry’s back and Harry bit hungrily the soft reddened lips. Malfoy´s lips parted slightly at the sudden pain and Harry introduced his tongue into the new territory. Then a war for dominance began, a sinuous dance of tongues fighting to see which one could conquer the other. The sensual dispute was soon over. Malfoy claimed himself a winner as a moan escaped Harry’s mouth, and he starting to wander inside his mouth, one of his hands grabbing firmly one of the Gryffindor's buttocks.  
They were so close, so intimately interlocked that Harry could feel in his opponent the sweat and the night’s cold air, with a touch of thyme that drove him barking mad. He was done fooling around. He went straight for the neck, planting kisses from the angular jaw till the collar bone leaving little bites that turned the delicate skin instantly red. Malfoy’s panting had Harry feeling wild. With the blonde’s hands still on his ass, Harry pushed slightly till Malfoy’s back hit the cold wall and then Harry leaned in a way their bodies were in full contact.  
Hands were flying every which way now, exploring the alien skin. Malfoy´s hands were traveling down Harry’s shirt, making Harry shiver at the new feeling. He wasn’t slow to please his curiosity. His hands fled down Malfoy’s quidditch tee and wandered over the belly, passed over the navel, and finally arrived at the pink and small nipples Harry had been dreaming about for months. At the touch, Malfoy stopped his approach to Harry’s underwear and with a moan trusted his hips in Harry’s direction.  
With this movement, their erections brushed against each other pulling a groan from both boys. This new pleasure seemed to awaken a wave of desire in Malfoy, for he, in an abrupt manner unlike him, took Harry for the shoulders and switch them places leaving Harry between the cold wall and his thin and incandescent body. It was Harry’s turn to be kissed. Malfoy was slowly melting away his sanity with the softness of his lips pressed again the sensitive skin of his neck and that sweet point in the base of his ear that Malfoy quickly identified and took advantage of. Malfoy’s hands had been busy exploring Harry’s torso, till he had reached the edge of the shirt, that’s when he separated a little from Harry and looked at him, apparently asking for permission. Harry just lifted his arms and the garment flew in a random direction.   
While Malfoy’s attention was mainly focused on running his fingers in an eager, but also kind of tender way through Harry’s chest, Harry was busy grabbing and feeling the blonde’s amazing butt. A strangled moan escaped Harry’s mouth when he felt something hot and wet in his left nipple. That was new. Never thinking that something like this could be that pleasurable, Harry let Malfoy take over him as he licked, bit, and rub his nipples, making his crotch throb with each movement.  
Just before Malfoy started his descent into Harry’s body, he made a pause to shoot him a wide smile and plated a kiss in Harry's lips, still, a little bit parted for the little moans he had been letting escape. Incredibly pleased with himself, Malfoy continued his pleasant torture. He started going down, caressing with awe Harry’s body. He kissed thoroughly from where his heart was placed till his navel, in which he introduced his tongue to Harry’s surprise sending a shiver down his spine. From there, Malfoy was almost kneeled before Harry, kissing the path of hair leading to the unknown.   
At that moment, Harry was partially able to come to his senses. He looked at Malfoy’s face. The blonde’s eyes were clouded with lust and his features were agitated. Harry agreed with himself that this was much better than anything he could have ever imagined. With a soft movement, Malfoy ran his finger from the navel till the beginning of Harry’s trousers.  
Harry was beginning to fill with impatience. Malfoy was driving him insane. He was fighting the urge just to beg to be undressed as the precise and slender fingers toyed with the elastic of his underwear. “May I?” Harry just nodded violently. He pushed out all the air in his lungs when Malfoy with a naughty smile dropped his pants with a single pull, underwear included. His throbbing and proud erection was set suddenly free into the cold air of the locker room.  
Just when he thought Malfoy couldn’t be sexier, the blonde wrapped a hand on Harry’s base making him groan, licked his lips, and said in a husky voice “you can’t imagine for how long I’ve wanted to do this”. The hell I can thought Harry just before his brain got short cut by the long lick the pink tip of Harry’s very disposed cock had received. Electric jolts flew through his entire body and a strangled cry left his mouth. Harry could die right there of the pure pleasure he had felt. But Malfoy wasn’t even close to being finished with him. He started giving small licks to all the skin of Harry’s head. With one warm hand, he groped one of Harry’s testicles and started massaging it, then proceed to bob his other hand up and down. When Malfoy was pleased with the urging look Harry was shooting him, he completely introduced Harry’s head in his mouth. God, that’s a fucking mouth. The pure and brutal pleasure that overcame Harry made him close his eyes and hit the wall with the back of his head. Being this his first sexual intercourse ever, he couldn’t have imagined that something could feel so great.   
Suddenly everything went cold. Harry opened his eyes to encounter Malfoy’s gray and warm gaze. With their eyes interlocked, the blonde reintroduced Harry’s aching cock into his mouth, but this time it was almost ball deep. Harry couldn't keep his mouth shut and a bunch of nonsense came out it, mixed with an occasional cry. A few times Malfoy took it out completely before swallowing it with his swollen lips till it hit the back of his throat. Harry knew it wasn’t going to be long before he came, he could feel the orgasm building up inside of him.   
His hands grasped the cold wall while Malfoy sped up the movements of his head. “Ah … I’m-I’m close,” Harry said in between moans, his voice faltering. Hearing these words made Malfoy stop his labor immediately, to Harry’s great displeasure. Harry’s cock felt the absence as the cold air surround it. He didn’t have the opportunity to argue because Malfoy was already on his feet claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. Harry tasted himself on his lover’s mouth and oh boy it had him going. As he pushed into the kiss, he felt Malfoy’s forgotten erection against his leg. He suddenly felt awful. Malfoy had been taking care of him all this time, and Harry had not returned the favor.   
The hand that wasn’t buried in the shirt caressing the pale skin in Malfoy’s torso, was directed to the blonde’s crotch, where it softly brushed the tip of his cock through his underwear with his thumb. Malfoy shuddered and a strangled moan attempted to leave his mouth. Harry regaining his need to completely devour him switched them places again, lips never leaving his lover’s. Then he noticed that Malfoy was still wearing the entire uniform and Harry was not happy about that, this problem had to be fixed immediately. In one quick and precise movement, he grabbed the rim of Malfoys jersey and pulled it out, facilitated by Malfoys raised arms. In one blink there it was, all gleaming skin under the dim light. There were no words that could describe this moment. Harry had in front of him Draco Malfoy with his bare chest, accelerated breathing, and lust-filled eyes. It was the best view he’d ever had.   
He drank the sight. He made a pause to appreciate the defined pectorals and how his iliac crests marked a sensual V that was lost in the corner of his pants. As he had fantasized he’d do for the past months, slowly and without releasing Malfoy’s erection, he began his journey through all that whiteness he wanted to explore to its depth.   
Harry started by kissing delicately some small bruises from earlier, then he placed his attention on the perk and pink nipples, licking and biting them. By that moment Malfoy was already whimpering and murmuring nonsense. On his way to the glory, Harry left Malfoy a couple more souvenirs, for him to remember him by at least one week.   
An almost invisible line of pubic hair appeared in Harry’s line of sight. Amazed, he brushed it softly before giving it a small lick. Then he replaced the thumb that had been circling the tip of Malfoy’s dick with his tongue, and as he did so the blonde pushed all the air out of his lungs. Harry teased a little more before Malfoy had placed one hand on Harry’s head trying to catch his gaze. “Harry ju-just do it, ple-please” not being one to be begged for, Harry took Malfoy’s underwear and gently pulled it down, letting bare the flushed and throbbing erection. Harry had fantasized countless times about this moment, and now that he was about to blow his one-year crush, he found his mind filled with insecurities. What if I’m not good enough? What if I can’t make him feel how he made me feel?  
Harry apparently had frozen for a moment, for Malfoy called him “Harry, is something wrong? You don’t have to do this if you…” “NO! Trust me, I want to do this. It’s just …” Harry’s face turned a darker shade of red and he looked away. “First time?” Harry nodded. “It’s okay, just look at me”. Their eyes met, and all that Harry saw was tenderness and comprehension. “If you need a hint, you can start he-here”   
Harry turned out to be a quick learner in this matter. He licked right away where Malfoy had pointed, under the tip of his penis. Then he went down and focused on the pinkish and delicate skin of his testicles, making him shiver with every stroke of his tongue. To this maddening equation, he added his right hand that bobbed over and over. All of Harry inhibitions have vanished and Malfoy was at loss of words since the first lick. Harry did just what he thought would feel good if he were the one on the receiving end. He introduced what he could of Malfoy’s length into his mouth and then pull it out again, and so he repeated until Malfoy, who had his fingers tangled in Harry’s hair and his head pushing almost painfully against the wall, warned in a strangled voice. “Harry…” And that was it, as if he had been fueled, Harry speed up his movements till he felt the warm liquid spilling in his mouth and heard the hard moan that escaped Malfoy’s mouth.   
When he felt Malfoy was done, he pulled his member out of his mouth and with a quick movement swallowed. Harry felt incredibly satisfied with the perfect “o” Malfoy’s mouth had made as he came. Still congratulating himself for the success, he stood up and put a hand around the blonde’s waist, who was barely standing. Without any rush, Harry placed his lips lightly on the blonde’s swallowed ones. He started moving them slowly as Malfoy pulled around, starting to return the kiss. “That was amazing” said Malfoy against Harry’s lips, preventing the Gryffindor from letting out a small chuckle.   
Suddenly, Malfoy seemed to notice Harry’s erection throbbing against his abdomen and quickly took it in his hand. “Mmm… I think you still need a little attention” Harry started to answer “You don’t nee…” But was caught off by a long stroke of Malfoy’s hand. “Yes, I do.” Said finally giving up into the urge that he had been trying to ignore while enjoying the blonde’s lips. Considering that he was already over the edge, adding the quick and accurate movements of Malfoy’s hand and the intensity of his gaze, it was sure it wouldn’t be long. After a couple of minutes of this maddening cocktail and a few brushes of Malfoy’s other hand on his nipples, Harry came with a long and sonorous moan that was echoed by Malfoy’s who seemed to be enjoying the situation as much.  
For Merlin’s sake. That had felt splendid, extraordinary, magnific, and incredibly satisfactory. It took a minute or so to come out of this pleasure-induced trance to look around and realize the mess they’ve made. Nevertheless, Malfoy who looked at him with awe didn’t seem to mind at all. After tilting his head a little and placing a soft kiss on Harry’s lips, he murmured amused “Looks like we’ve wrecked this place, haven’t we?” And he was right, there were quidditch jerseys, t-shirts, belts, their wands, and even their brooms, all spread around the empty locker-room that had just witnessed the events that Harry would remember for a long time and will never share with anyone except, of course, with his new and incredibly hot lover.


End file.
